Foxy vs. Ayano Aishi
Description Five Nights at Freddy's meets Yandere-chan! A good way to be deadly is sheer speed and agility combined with a decent amount of strength. Interlude Boomstick:...please...come on... Wiz: Sometimes, decent speed and agility combined with sharp skills and intellect carry you pretty far. Boomstick: And it's normally a good way to kill people if you're a kid. Wiz: Foxy, the Pirate Fox. Boomstick: And Ayano Aishi, Yandere-chan. Wiz: Just to note - we're not including FNAF World in this. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to review these characters weapons, skills and abilities to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Foxy Boomstick: We don't know much about Foxy's backstory. Just a murdered kid stuffed into a suit I guess. Wiz: Anyways...Foxy, despite being literally a pirate fox robot designed for kids...is a quick and skillful killer. I still wonder why they decided to make its hook sharp. Boomstick: His tactic is to generally hide away, until a person has completely turned their attention away from him - and then he just quickly runs to them and surprise attacks them. And he's good at this with his speed - in fact here's a little speed calc Looking at the west hall camera you can find out how many times it fits in the hall. And since the width of an average door is 40 inches, and also since Foxy ran down the hall in one second...he's roughly about 14 m/s. This also grants him a reaction time of about 70 milliseconds. A peak humans reaction time is just 100. Wiz: Physically, he's strong enough to tear through iron and weaker level steel like butter and can literally overpower humans in a blink of an eye and crush skulls. Sub-Wall level or so. Boomstick: His entire skeleton is pure metal - so it can survive a lot of trauma. But it seems fairly old so you can stagger him quite easily. Wiz: Another thing...he never...fought...or fights anyone. Ever. He might of generally fought a kid in like a toilet or something as a child but really, he just kills. He's never been in direct combat. Ayano Aishi Boomstick: Basically, her shtick is that her entire family is a Yandere and that she wants to protect her senpai. That's it really. Wiz: Ayano carries a normal knife around - that can stab people - a katana that can slice through most students in her school like butter... Boomstick: And a circular blade which can also slice and maim her enemies,scissors which are just scissors and a parcel knife that is a...knife. Wiz: She can move dumpsters around - that's at least 530 pounds - and carry her fairly large classmates with fair ease - easily peak human in the strength department. She also outruns students and police officer's so she should be easily athlete level in speed. Boomstick: Yandere-chan's killed a fairly large amount of people and escaped from the police quite a lot. But she's still a schoolgirl and has some large weaknesses. Wiz: She's completely insane and reckless, and just gets her more into danger. Boomstick: And her durability, while it should be comparable to her strength isn't too great. She gets hurt by police officers and teachers - and almost certainly can't survive bullets. She's still human. Death Battle Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria This job was bad, And it wasn't even hard. But it was so...empty. Nothing was up to anything in this place. No one was there but those creepy, soulless robots. Ayano Aishi had now taken up a part-time job as a security guard on a night shift. Sure, it definitely was a pretty shit pay and definitely not the job she had wished for, but it sustained her. No one was there, it was locked tight. There was just the old, barely functioning robots there. What could possibly go wrong? She looked to the phone, and turned it on. A recording played. The man sounded nonchalant, but sometimes seemingly very hesitant, and nervous. He sounded on edge all the time, like something was out there to kill him. The 'Phone Guy' explained most things to her, also saying that it's a magical place for kids and all that, a general norm. But he then said that the company wasn't responsible for any death or disappearing of anyone. He said that upon discovering that death has occurred, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. He went on to say there was absolutely nothing to worry about. But then he said something about the 'Bite of '87', saying that it's amazing how a human body can sustain itself without the frontal lobe... He said the characters do tend to wander around quite a bit, kinda in a free-roaming mode at nighttime. He said more. He said the only real risk as a night watchwoman is that these animatronics will not see you as a human being. He said that they'll see someone as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Since a metal endoskeleton laying randomly around is against the rules, they will naturally try to forcefully shove you into a costume. Costumes which are filled with crossbeams, wires and special devices. So you'd just crushed instantly by it. The only parts that would pop out would be your eyeballs. She turned it off. What the fuck was this place? Absolutely no one had told her about anything like this at all. She was in great danger and she knew it. Suddenly, she began to hear noises, crashes and sudden thuds. She turned to the camera to see what was going on, and the camera suddenly turned to show Pirate Cove. She could view that fox animatronic peaking out of the curtains, its body showing. It had entirely moved by itself. And then, as if it knew it had been seen...suddenly dashed right away out of sight. And it was moving very quickly enough that already she had already began to hear Foxy's metal footsteps banging against the ground. She went to close the door - but before she could, it leaped at her. She reacted, moving her head out of the robots way - but directly after that, she felt a horrible, slicing grip[ on her hand. It was the greatest pain she had ever felt. She screamed in fury, and hit Foxy on the head with a blow that would've cracked the skull of any human, only staggering the robot. Via a pure adrenaline rush, she kicked the massive fox about 12 feet away from her. This had turned out pretty bad for Foxy, he couldn't retreat since the steel door was closed - and he had never-ever fought on an actual 1v1 fight. (Cue ~ Silence/Elevator) Ayano pulled out her katana blade, while Foxy just stared at her. FIGHT! Foxy let out a shriek and dashed forward once again, but Yandere-chan swung her katana blade on him - slicing apart a piece of his costune. Ayano slashed again, slicing him directly on the face, but it didn't even appear to faze the robot. With inhuman strength, Foxy bent the steel blade down and struck her in the chest with his non-hooked hand. Ayano spit out blood on his frame and bent over from the sheer force. Bringing out her normal knife, she slashed at Foxy again, slicing the costume again but not actually damaging his frame again. She brought the knife own again, the blow staggering Foxy. She followed up with smashing her foot on Foxy's head another three times . After this, she picked up a rather large table - and smashed it on Foxy once again, the increasing trauma causing the animatronic to full down with a clank. She smashed it on him again - and then she outright threw it on the robot. While he was down, she began stomping on its head- but she didn't continue for long until Foxy caught her ankle with his jaws and ripped a piece of flesh away from it, causing her to scream in pain again. She pulled away - bringing out her circular saw and slashing him with it again - tearing the costume apart. She smashed in on his head again, and kept on battering the robot with it - following up with a kick after the animatronic had been dazed. Foxy pummeled the circular-saw, knocking it away. Ayano tried to punch the robot again, but Foxy reacted with amazing precision for such a object and utterly crushed her hand into a bloody mesh with his jaws. Ayano pulled away fiercely - and with a rip, a chunk of her hand came off. The appendage was completely useless now. And yet? This just made her angrier. Filled with rage, she picked up the circular saw and smashed it on Foxy's head, taking out his eye for good. She kept on smashing it down, creating dents in his metal 'skull' after a few attempts, and started savagely stomping on him without stopping. She then picked up the massive robot that weighed over 110 kilograms - and threw him out of the window of the room. Foxy tried to get up, but Ayano Aishi kept on smashing the saw onto his head - about a dozen times. Eventually, the pirate fox began to stop moving...and eventually just stopped completely. (Music stops) She began to walk away. She was going to leave this place forever. She should've never appeared here in the first place- she knew this place was off. Just as she was getting closer to the door... ''-Shink-Shink-Shink!'' Ayano felt a burning pain in her back. It felt like the flesh on her back had been sliced apart by a blade - blood was dripping to the floor in intense amounts, and she slowly turned around, coming to face with the animatronic. But it had been badly damaged to her striking it many times in the head. It was very badly damaged, but it was still out to kill her. And it definitely could. She realized how massive it was. It was over two heads taller than the girl, and at least 4 times as heavy by the looks of things. Unlike Ayano as well, he didn't have to worry about blood loss. The massive amounts of blood loss a human being, Ayano, would be experiencing now. And as such, a lot of her mental pathways and generally what remained of her sanity started messing up. (Cue ~ Fax Factory) Foxy whacked her on the with his non-hooked hand - and again, knocking her away. She looked to her left, and grabbed the telephone to throw it at the animatronic - she did - and it did absolutely nothing. She then smashed the door into the robots face, knocking the pirate fox away. When it appeared again, she smashed the door on the animatronic two times more. Eventually, Foxy grabbed the wooden door and ripped it off its hinges with apparent ease. She brought her leg up and smashed it onto the robot fox's chest, staggering him again. She brought out her scissors and started to slam them on his head again. She reached inside his broken eyehole and snipped away some of the wires, truly causing the animatronic to shriek in pain. She enjoyed this quite a bit - so she went to do it again, but this time Foxy reacted and sliced her already bruised face with his hook, tearing through the flesh with ease and scarring it, contributing to even more blood loss. With his other hand, he pummeled her a few meters away - sending her smashing onto a table that immediately was broken by the force. By the time she had got enough strength get up, Foxy was right above her. Rather than biting her head, Foxy bite right onto her cheek and pulled - tearing off a large piece of her facial structure. Ayano struggled - and Foxy beat again, right down onto her nose. The razor-sharp metal teeth shredded it - and while this close, Yandere-chan could directly smell what seemed to be a rotting dead body inside. Struggling even more, Ayano kicked the animatronic's chest a few more times, and eventually knocked him off of her. Immediately standing up, she was very unsure of what to do. All of her weapons were gone, and she had basically nothing to use...Wait, she remembered that a gun was hidden in one of these drawers in case they'd be a robbery. She picked up he fairly large radio and smashed it on Foxy's head, knocking him down for a small amount of time - but hopefully enough time. She began to rip open draws, trying to find it very quickly. She was running out out of time... Aha! She found it. It seemed loaded as well. She turned around to meet - the giant animatronic right in front of her, the jaws of it wide open. And again - from this distance, she could clearly smell a rotting body. But she had to act, and very quickly. (Cue ~ Professional Problem ) AYano fired off a few rounds into Foxy, but the animatronic brought his hook down again - and ripped a large chunk out of Yandere-chan's neck, blood falling to the floor like a broken water fountain. The children's animatronic then smashed the hook down on her head - fracturing it, and essentially cracking it open. But Ayano fired another round into what she had hoped to be its head - but was actually his chest. Foxy ripped part of her neck off again, causing the yandere to slowly turn pale, but girl wouldn't stop fighting. She kicked him on the chest with her last bit amounts of strength, smashing him into a radiator and causing him to shatter it - boiling water splashing all over the animatronic's frame, and electrocuting him by proxy. She tried to get up - but fell right over again. She was basically too weak to do anything. When she looked up again, Foxy had appeared, and Ayano immediately sent another weak punch - but this time, Foxy slashed a deep cut into her chest, even more blood falling out. She tried to do something - but Foxy suddenly grabbed onto her skull tightly, and bit right down onto it, slowly crushing her skull. Ayano kicked - struggled, punched and did everything she can - but Foxy tightened its grip even more, and with a great crunch - Ripped through her skull, killing her instantly. Apart from a few after-death shivers, Yandere-chan was no more. She was incredibly pale by this point - she had lost more than 60% of her blood, and her intestines were visible from the hole. Foxy started to drag her body back to were the suits were. He really couldn't have someone here, wandering around in these hours. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: It's like every battle is getting badder, but edgier. Wiz: This matchup was fairly close. They were rather close on stats. Boomstick: But Foxy surprisingly took pretty much everything. See, running 45 feet per second is far more impressive than outrunning the police. Wiz: Like we said, Yandere-chan has trouble with slightly strong humans. Foxy can tear through steel via scaling and one shot humans, but generally their strength wasn't too far apart due to Ayano pushing dumpsters. For durability, Ayano gets harmed fairly easily by strong humans while Foxy is completely metal. Boomstick: The only real advantage she had was experience, but that wasn't enough to allow her to win through Foxy's sheer stat advantage. Her chances were just crushed Wiz: The winner is, Foxy. Advantages & Disadvantages Foxy * +Stronger, both lifting wise and striking wise * +A lot more durable * +Decently faster * +Hook was pretty deadly * +Biting Ayano's skull would definitely kill her * +Wouldn't tire out * +Wouldn't be effected by her weapons * ~Likely as smart as her * -Far less experienced * -Could be staggered fairly easily * -Less weapons Ayano Aishi * +Far more experienced and skilled * +More weapons * +Could probably stagger Foxy pretty easily * ~Roughly even in smarts * -Less strong, although not a huge gap * -Fairly slower * -A lot less durable * -Would tire out * -Her weapons would do jack shit * -One bite to the skull would one-shot * -Hook was deadly against her flesh Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016